


Be Okay

by StalineBC



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StalineBC/pseuds/StalineBC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My oldest son is on the Spectrum. Sometimes it feels like a battle, and other times it's a walk in the park. It never stops my fear, though. He said he wanted to be an astronaut and take me to see the stars and planets. And my heart broke a little again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Okay

We dream big dreams  
Hope big hopes  
And my heart breaks  
We wish vast wishes  
Pray vast prayers   
And yet I worry   
Can you?  
Will you?  
Could you?  
Is it even possible?  
But I pray  
And wish and hope and dream   
And will never know  
Until that day comes  
When you aren’t my little boy  
When you don’t need me  
When you grow so big  
I pray you won’t need me  
I wish you could do everything  
I hope you will be okay  
I dream you will be amazing  
And I fear  
So deep and huge it hurts  
My heart breaks   
With every thought imagined  
With every inch grown  
With every year passed  
My heart breaks  
My fear consumes  
My hurt blooms  
But  
My love overflows  
Tries to drown the doubts   
And sometimes it does  
Sometimes I think  
Sometimes I know  
You will be fine  
You are mine and you will be fine  
But I am your mother  
I will always fear and love and pray  
I will always hurt and dream and hope  
And one day  
I think   
I know  
I hope and pray  
Wish and dream  
You will be okay


End file.
